Pinkish Orange, Orangey Pink
by FrogPuppet
Summary: Sakura realizes what Naruto means to her, and with his birthday coming up she has many plans...some of them, are a little bit naughty, others are a little bit nice. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Naruto scooted closer to the fire, his eyes lazily moving around, searching for imaginary foes.

He heard Sakura stir in her sleep and she settled down again.  
Kakashi was silent in his sleep, as usual.

Naruto hated sentry duty, but didn't want Sakura losing her sleep as well, so he was mulling over in his mind excuses he could give to make her go back to sleep.

She stirred again, this time she sat up, gave a small yawn and crawled to sit next to Naruto.   
"Ahhh-ah…hey Naruto-kun." She said with a yawn, rubbing her large emerald eyes.

"Sakura-Chan!" He said in acknowledgement.

After a while of silence, with Naruto lying back with a small smile on his face, Sakura asked;  
"Um, it's my turn for sentry, you can go sleep now Naruto." She said with a puzzled tone.  
"Nah, I couldn't sleep anyway Sakura-Chan, how about you go back to bed?"

"No, Naruto…you need to sleep, as a growing boy you should be asleep for at least 8 hours a day!" She said with an oh-so like Tsunade tone.

With a chuckle he replied; "Alright, Sakura-Chan." He rolled on his side, and muttered something like 'night…Sakura…Chan…"

Sakura gazed into his content face as he slept next to the fire.  
More importantly, next to her.  
She tried to drown out the screams of her Inner Self, telling her to join Naruto, she instead tried to think about things so she would not give in to Inner Sakura's demands.

Her gaze fell on the sleeping Naruto again, she admired his peacefulness, after hearing Naruto's story from Kakashi, who was first told by Sandaime, Sakura realized she knew nothing about the real Naruto, not the loud, attention seeking goof that they all knew, but the real Naruto.  
The revelation of Naruto containing Kyuubi made Sakura see him in an entirely different light.

She pondered the subject and gathered she **did **know the real Naruto, she was just to arrogant to see him.  
While she was chasing after Sasuke, Naruto would always be right beside her, he was always there to try and cheer her up when Sasuke was particularly cold on a rejection, Naruto would always compliment Sakura, when all the other kids cruelly pointed out her forehead, the younger Naruto would simply say he thought she was 'really really really pretty!'

She realized when Naruto asked her to go on a date he really only wanted to eat and talk with her, nothing more really, like a lunch meeting between friends.  
This kindness and sincerity wasn't just to her; it extended to all, even enemies.  
He befriended Gaara, even turning his whole philosophy and attitudes around; he treated everybody he met as a friend, because after meeting him, everybody was Naruto's friend.

Sakura felt horrible, Naruto was an amazing person, he never said anything bad about Sakura, he was always giving his humble and honest opinions of her, and he'd always be there to defend her (She ashamedly thought back to Gaara's fight with Naruto, how she thought it laughable that Naruto had stood and risked his life against a foe much stronger than Sasuke for her, and she never really thanked him properly for saving her life.) He was always there to help, if she asked him for a favor or help he'd do so unquestionably and with no thought of reward or something in return. 

She realized he practically worshiped her, and every time he reached out to her, she'd crush him, she thought all the way back to their graduation from the academy, and what Sasuke said to her.  
She was reminded of the emotional torture Sasuke's rejection inflicted, she felt even lower when the cold knowledge that she would always cut Naruto deeper than Sasuke had ever done to her.

She felt very, very sheepish for only just getting to know him after their best friend had abandoned them for Orochimaru.

Sasuke was still Naruto's best friend, but the only way Sasuke could express his brotherly affection for Naruto was in rivalry and snide comments, Sakura realized she too did this, treating him like her little brother, despite being annoyed by him, she did care for him, but her endless quest to impress Sasuke had blinded her to Naruto.

Love is blind; Sakura knew all too well it was in more ways than one.

Sasuke put her down, whereas Naruto always made a big deal of her accomplishments, and her talents; when she healed Kankuro from the deadly poison Sasori struck him down with, Naruto loudly explained how amazing and impressive he thought it was, that she could counter such a complex and deadly poison so quickly, when the Suna Medics could not.

Sakura broke her own promise, for the first time in years, she cried.

Her guilt and regret, even fear that Naruto wouldn't accept her, and in the end coldly push her out as Sasuke had, was too much for her.

Naruto awoke to his own broken promise, he saw Sakura shudder with something he himself experienced too much In his life, the wracking shudders of silent tears.  
The low, agonized moans Sakura occasionally uttered stabbed Naruto to his very core, and the small shivers she had made her look weak, broken, and pitiful.

He quietly sat up, and moved silently toward her.  
He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, he felt her stiffen at his touch.  
She glanced at him, and he shook his arm so his sleeve covered his hand, and he wiped her eyes.  
"Sakura, don't cry."  
She could only stare at the ground sadly, she knew he was concerned when he dropped his playful suffix. Sakura was cold, she was shuddering from the cold as well as grief; she really wished she had a jacket or something warm to go with her outfit.

Naruto noticed this and unzipped his jacket and gently placed one half of it on Sakura, so they were both wearing the one jacket.  
They were seated very closely together, Naruto's warm leg was gently against Sakura's fair, cold one.

He gently put an arm around her back to pull closer; "Sakura-Chan! You're so chilly, you'll get a cold!"

He gently slid out of the jacket while Sakura watched him glumly, as he went and got her a blanket from the other side of the camp, taking care not to awaken Kakashi, Naruto returned, and gently placed the blanket over her, after a little while (with much insisting on Naruto's part, and a lot of 'No, really Naruto-kun, I'm fine' he got her to sit close to the fire to keep warm.  
he resumed his place next to her, one his genuine smiles gently slid onto his sleepy features, and he sat closer to comfort her.

"Sakura-Chan, what were you crying about?"  
"N-nothing." She awkwardly avoided his question.  
Naruto's eyes hardened and his tone became soft.  
"People don't cry for nothing, Sakura-Chan. What's wrong?"  
"It's just that…I always treat you like…well, like shit. I'd never listen to you, I always thought you were a complete moron and your only goal in life was to annoy me to death.." She went back to looking at the ground.  
"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun."  
"Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, his voice still soft, but a little firmer.  
"You have nothing to apologize for. It's hard when people tell you you're nothing, but it's harder when you tell _yourself_ you're nothing, you were only trying to fit in, to make friends Sakura-Chan, to maybe please _him, _it's perfectly alright, if calling me an idiot or…or giving me a boff on the head made you feel a little better than that's okay by me. We were just kids back then anyway, I know what kind of person you really are Sakura, and a strong, kind, caring and wonderful person like you, has nothing to apologize for!" He finished by donning his little 'be happy Sakura-Chan' grin, again.

Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't believe how much he knew about her, when she knew so little. Then it occurred to her that the abuse churned out by the village to Naruto made him that way, always hiding his real self, his real talents and intellect.  
She was disgusted with the villagers and herself, but at the same time a little grateful that because of them, Naruto was a wonderful, almost angelic person.  
She was supremely joyful that Naruto still held her in such high regard.

Sakura bit her lower lip as the last of her tears streamed down her face, Naruto zipped up his jacket.  
With a yawn he formed a familiar hand seal and a clone puffed into existence a small distance away from them.  
"N-Naruto? Why does that clone look like Kiba?"

"Oh, so enemy ninja can't easily tell its one of my Kage Bunshin." He said, drifting off and falling asleep on Sakura.

"_He made a Bunshin to keep watch!? That's…clever!"_

She looked wondrously down to the sleeping Naruto that now had slid down from her shoulder, his blonde head was now resting on her leg.  
It reminded Sakura of the time she and Naruto fell asleep under a tree after the second bell test, it felt like she and Naruto had the entire Fire Country to themselves that time, like the gods decided to grant her a gift after waiting for 2 and a half years, until of course a certain Suna ambassador and her pineapple headed guide stumbled across them…

She watched him sleep, and gently place her cool hand on his warm cheek. Naruto smiled faintly in his sleep and made a small moaning happy noise at her touch.  
"Sakura…cold….hands..."  
Sakura had no idea he talked in his sleep.

It was either because she was on her period, or just tired, but Inner Sakura seemed very animated, with constant bellows of '**DO IT!!!' **and other demands, usually ending with a naked Naruto…

With a yawn, Sakura gave into her inner self and lay down in front of Naruto, snuggled into his warm body, sighed happily, and drifted off.

"Pff, you liar! As if you and pinky there are 'just best friends'…" the bunshin scoffed.

**Well, I promise it will get better, I have some ideas for this, I really do not want to mess up a NaruxSaku story, so lemme know what was crap and I'll edit  
**

**I MUST DO THIS RIGHT! Its my fave Naruto pairing and it must be AWESOME (hoping for a fluke here…)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi awoke first the next morning; he got up, and placed his hands on his lower back and stretched back, yawned and scratched his head.  
He froze and his only visible eye widened at the sight in front of him.

Naruto, and Sakura, cuddled up at the mouth of the cave, in front of the embers of the fire.

Kakashi grinned, his eye was closed and curved into a crescent with amusement, he put his hand on his mouth and tittered like a (perverted) little girl; Sakura's hand was placed firmly on Naruto's bum.

Kakashi wasted no time whipping out his camera and taking photos of the two.  
He was going to do all in his power to see the next issue of Icha Icha released soon.

He admired his handy work, still guffawing and muttering how he would help Jiraiya with 'research.'

"Hey oldie, what's so funny? The closet perv, Pinky over there?" Naruto had replicated Kiba's smug voice quite well.  
With a sigh Kakashi gave the clone a backhanded boff on the nose, resulted in a 'BOOMF' and a plume of smoke.

"_Trust Naruto's Bunshin to have personalities of their own…cheeky little-"_

His train of thought was interrupted by Naruto stirring in his sleep, Kakashi decided to disappear in a puff of smoke, and go get water for breakfast (Getting water reading his silly books, then realizing he'd been gone for half an hour, hastily dipping the reserve canteen in a stream and running back to camp).

Naruto woke up, and was positive he was still dreaming, as Sakura was still cuddling him. But the dull ache of sleeping on his Kunai leg holster informed him he was very much awake.

He blinked a few times, the gentle warmth of her body against him, the tantalizing tickles her faint breath left on his skin, her faintly sweet, divine scent that gently teased his nose, would fill him to the brim with a soft, enveloping calm.  
If _anybody_ asked how he felt about Sakura right then, Naruto without thinking twice would tell them he loved her more than even he himself knew, he wouldn't waste time on metaphors because not one would ever really capture how beautiful he thought she was, and how much he cared for her.

He went pink when he realized Sakura's hand had taken residence on his ass…  
She stirred, and shifted so she was laying on Naruto, and arms around his neck.  
Naruto had a heavenly burning delight in his chest as Sakura dozed on him, using him as a teddy/bed/pillow all at once.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her back, Sakura responded by muttering his name, and nuzzling his neck with her head, Naruto lent his head on hers and gently said;  
"Sakura-Chan, its time to get up!" He said in a supremely happy voice.

"N-nooooooooooo!" She quietly moaned.  
Naruto sniggered at her protest in amusement.   
"Just lemme, lemme sleep in for a bit…so tired still…"

"_Did I really fall asleep snuggling Naruto…"  
_One of her eyes slightly opened at she saw the black and orange, that and his smell which filled her senses told her all she needed to know, and with a smile she clutched him slightly tighter.

"Naruto?"  
"Mm, Sakura-Chan?"

She gave a small yawn, the hot breeze it sent across Naruto's neck caused a chill of delight to shoot up his spine.  
"I just want you to know, that I want Sasuke back as a friend."  
"So do I Sakura-Chan."   
Sakura mentally slapped her forehead, she forgot Naruto never had anybody to teach him about these things… 

"Now it's time to get up, where'd Sensei go?" He said, sitting up and scratching the back of his head.

Sakura paled. Kakashi was there when they went to sleep, so he MUST'VE seen them.

Sakura was dreading his return.

Naruto went and packed up the camp, while Sakura relight the fire, she noticed Naruto keep looking at her strangely.

Sakura remembered Naruto always hid things from people, she had the idea maybe he DID know what she implied.

Kakashi appeared in his usual plume of smoke and 'Bamf' noise.

"Yo." He said in greeting.

"Kaka-sensei? Where have you been?"

"Water." He said in that laid back tone he usually had, and held up the large water canteen.  
Naruto made an 'Ooooh' sound.  
He sat down and watched Sakura mill about, taking the water from Kakashi, getting the miso rations ready, Naruto watched her walk around the cave.  
_"Up, down, up, down, up, down, up down…" _he thought, watching her bum as she moved around. Naruto couldn't believe it (pun intended), his Sakura-Chan was finally returning the feelings he had.  
He felt like exploding with joy and rushing over to her and smothering her with kisses and promises of devotion, he'd developed an addiction when she cuddled up to him for warmth the night before.

He supposed he'd have to take it slow, and eventually he and Sakura could start doing things girls and boys sometimes do together, the kind of things he heard from Shikamaru that Chouji and Ino do, things that make Naruto blush and giggle, much like his white haired, perverted sensei.

They ate and left, it was a days traveling from their current spot, back to Konoha from the border patrol.

While leaping through the trees, Naruto was trying his best not to let his eyes wander onto Sakura's behind.

"_Shit! Alright…look at the birds, or the leaves! Those are some nice leaves…I'd just like to squeeze- NO! I'm getting like Ero-Sennin!" _

Sakura slowed a little to join Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun, are you alright? You seem a bit troubled"

Naruto nearly tripped when Sakura appeared next to him, full of questions.  
"Ahh…ha ha…no! I'm fine Sakura-Chan!" He said with a wide grin.  
Sakura grinned back.  
_**"CHA! NOW LEAP TO MY BOSOM! I'LL HAVE YOU NAKED AND COMFORTED IN A JIFF NARUTO-KUN!!"**_

Inner Sakura _always_ has something to add.

The next few hours were awkwardly silent, with Naruto humming with his usual grin, Kakashi with his book out, and Sakura thinking about…somebody blonde.

As they were moving through the trees, Kakashi turned around and gave her the big thumbs up, and his eye was creased into its smile shape.

Sakura went pink.

"_She needs to open up a little more, it's about time the party started with those two…" _He mused as he turned a page.

They stopped for lunch in a small tea house, Naruto nearly cried with happiness that they served Ramen, he'd been heart broken when they had ran out of the instant-ramen ration packs during their recon with Kakashi, even Sakura patting and rubbing his back and telling him Ramen isn't everything couldn't immediately cheer him up (after a few _seconds_ it did).

They ate, Naruto and Sakura chatting about this and that, Kakashi eating behind his book.

Kakashi marked his page, and closed the book. "Nature calls." He got up and left.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her sensei.

She started looking around the small wooden restaurant, and eventually she gave in and looked at Naruto, he was completely content slurping down his noodles, the previous 4 bowls stacked neatly next to him.  
"Naruto-Kun?"

He gave a hearty slurp, whipped his face with the once-pristine napkin; "Mmm?"  
"Why do you always eat Ramen, for every meal of the day? It's really not good for you. You tried my gyu-don, you said it was tasty…"

He put down his chop sticks and his eyes somehow…transformed for a second, they went from their brilliant light blue, to a slightly murkier, darker blue, but still captivating all the same.

"Because ramen is even yummier?" He said weakly, it was as transparent as the swim wear Ino tried to make her buy a few weeks ago.

"Naruto, we're best friends now, there's nobody I trust more than you in the entire village, don't you trust me?" She was getting ready for the mauling pain of rejection, thanks to Sasuke, it's all she had ever known with this sort of thing.

"Well, I guess it's because I couldn't really afford anything else…You can get a full belly with just one pack and –"  
"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura moaned when she heard his life was, yet again harder than hers, yet he never complained about it (somehow he found walking all day more troublesome that the hardships he faced in the village).

She placed her hand on his; "I had no idea…"

He grinned, she knew Naruto well enough to see that it was him trying to calm her down and make her think there was nothing wrong.  
"Ahh! Sakura-Chan! It's fine! I'm not poor! I eat it now because it's yum!"  
Sakura's hand hadn't left his yet, Naruto was enjoying her care and contact too much to be embarrassed.

"**THAT, **was the biggest toilet I have ever done, in my **ENTIRE **life." Said Kakashi, sitting down coolly, flipping his book open again, while Naruto and Sakura jumped apart with an "EEEK!' sound.

"SENSEI YOU MORON DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!" They roared at him in unison.  
"Oooh, how could you say such things to your beloved sensei?" He asked with a mock tone of hurt, oddly his eye didn't leave his book.

The afternoon passed normally, Naruto and Sakura having little chit-chats about various things, with the overcast sky and chilly breezes it got dark faster than normal, and they arrived at Konoha an hour or so after sunset.

After a quick stop off to see Tsunade, Kakashi disappeared, muttering something about 'being late.'

"Saaaaakuuuuuraa-CHAN?"   
She rolled her eyes at his immature address.

"How about a dinner-date? I have money this time!"

"_YES!" _she thought, nearly pumping her fist in joy.  
_**"YES!" **_thought Inner Sakura at the same time, pumping _her _fist in joy.

"Um, sure! But under one condition."

"Oh, what's that Sakura-Chan?"

"You take me somewhere OTHER than Ichiraku."

She knew it would kill Naruto to choose between her and Ichiraku, but it was for his own good, she was determined to show him Ramen wasn't the best food around.

"Oh…alright Sakura-Chan!" Sakura was surprised how quickly he chose.

After wandering around for a bit, they finally found a restaurant Naruto approved of.  
As they went in, they unconsciously held hands, Naruto's sunny smile seemed to block out the ominous rolling thunder in the distance.

As they entered the BBQ restaurant, Sakura was on the look out, Naruto chose this one because Chouji had spoken so highly of it, and often ate here. Sakura knew, where there was Chouji, there was Ino and Shikamaru too.

After a quick scan the restaurant was clear, and her hand stayed entwined with Naruto's.

They sat down and ordered, Sakura had taken to playing footsies with him, her leg was enclosed by his two, Sakura's left leg was rested on the outside.

The smell of the zesty Mongolian BBQ meat was sensational, it had a sharpish, sweetly savoury smell, it had Naruto's belly growling again, which Sakura heard.  
"See? Other stuff can be good too!" picking up her chopsticks.

They thanked for their food and Naruto really hoed into his, downing the whole bowl before Sakura could even get half way with hers.  
When Sakura's bowl was empty, and Naruto had finished hunting stray clods of rice in his fifth, they decided to go.  
Unfortunetly they were met with the storm, now pounding Konoha…  
_"Why are there so many storms in Konoha!? It's crap how many we have! My hair will go yucky now…" _

"Hey, Sakura-Chan? You know what I like doing right now?" He said, gently gripping her wrist.  
"Whaaat?" She asked, filled with suspicion.  
"THIS!" He jumped in a puddle, blasting her with mud and water, drenching her legs and caking them in mud.  
"YOU'RE DEAD NARUUUTOOO!!" She growled, kicking mud at him as he ran away with his hands protecting his head.

Naruto slid around, scooped up a handful of muck and launched it at Sakura, who was marching towards him with a stern frown. It splattered on her shoulder, she paused, looked at the dribbling brown mess on her top, then glared at Naruto as she scooped up her own goopey projectile. Problem was, her gargantuan strength also applied to throws, so the ball of mud shot at Naruto's chest like a bullet, making a dull 'whump' as it impacted.  
Naruto held his chest and coughed, Sakura was momentarily worried she hurt him, when she saw his grin and that old hand seal again.  
Suddenly a group of Naruto's popped into existence, some grinning, some already scooping up mud, and the poncy one who was waving at Sakura and saying something about how lovely her skin would be after the coming mud bath.

They all charged at her in a phalanx, with the Poncy Clone skipping in the back.  
She quickly dropped, snatched mud in each hand and flung them with all her might into the group, the throws were so hard the spinning, disintegrating muddy bullets struck a clone each, then kept going as they went bamf with defeat, taking out further clones in their path.

But then the bunshin-gang threw their retaliation, the mud seemingly being sprayed at Sakura in a relentless torrent, she was already head to toe covered in mud, laughing her head off like a drunken banshee.

The fight went on for a while longer, when all that remained were Naruto, and a very muddy Sakura. 

"Ahhh! Saku-ra-Chan! I did-n't get mu-ddy!" Naruto jived in a sing-song tone.

Sakura's eye twitched and she tackled Naruto to the ground, rubbing mud in his face and hair as he floundered in the large puddle.

The both trudged through the silent, rain battered village, their laughter and conversation rolling like an eerie wind through the village, with a backing band of the melodic rain drops and brooding, thunder.

With an arm over each other's shoulders they walked to Sakura's apartment, Naruto insisted he walk her home fro Chivalry's sake, he also wanted to see her new apartment, so they walked, either of them not caring or minding the cool raindrops caressing their forms.  
Sakura lived in small apartment complex, not far from Naruto's, though hers was no way near as dingy as his.

Sakura stood in front of the stairs to enter the building, gently biting her bottom lip and wearing a look of concern.  
"Naruto, I think you better stay at my place tonight, you'll get a cold if you go out in that again…"  
"Sakura-Chan! I only live a few streets away, don't be silly I'll be fine!"  
"But your not the medic-nin here buddy, I'm telling you, prolonged exposure to the cold and elements will give you a cold." She said, closing her eyes, tilting her head up in a smug way, no doubt repeating what Tsunade had said to her.

"Oh…but…"  
"Think of it as a sleep over!" She said, "I've got a spare bed and stuff, Ino always comes over!"  
"Um…ookay…I've never been to a 'sleep over' before Sakura-Chan, are they fun?"

Sakura, a little sad that he never even stayed at a friends house until now, decided to make sure he enjoyed himself.  
"You'll have to wait n' see." She said, gently towing him in to the building by his wrist.

After taking their shoes off, they entered Sakura's apartment, which had thick white carpet, and light red, pinkish walls, she decided they could both do with a wash.

"Naruto, you have a quick shower, I'll get you some clothes and a towel out, and then I'll have a wash."  
"Okay! Sakura-Chan, your apartment is soo nice! The carpet feels AMAZING on my feet."

With a grin and his compliment she left to find him something to wear.

"_NARUTO! IN MY APARTMENT! WITH ME!!" _she thought happily to herself.

"_**CHA! HIS VIRGINITY IS MINE!" **_

She happily toddled to the bathroom, and went to knock when she realized the door was open.

Naruto heard the funny noise she made and turned around in the shower, give Sakura a gander at his front side too.

Sakura gave a loud yelp and threw what she was carrying down and turned around in a blur, at the same time Naruto tried to cover himself and turn around.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun? FOR GODS SAKE SHUT THE DOOR! THAT'S WHAT IT'S THERE FOR!"

"Ahhh…ha ha Sorry Sakura-Chan! I've never had to close the door before I'm sorry!" Naruto was even redder than Sakura was.  
Sakura couldn't blame him though, she realized he had lived alone for more or less all of his life, so shutting the bathroom door while showering would not have occurred to Naruto before.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, he gave Sakura a flat look, looked down at the baggy, lilac shorts that said 'Sexy Bitch' on the bum part, then looked at her and in a small voice said; "We're even now, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura couldn't help as Naruto slowly took another surly glance at the offending design, Sakura nearly died when Ten-Ten gave them to her, and Sakura wore them without seeing the back of them…

Sakura held in her laughter, merely nodding and hurrying off the bathroom for her shower.  
The water jetted out, flattening her pink hair on her head, she rocked backwards and forwards, hooting with laughter at Naruto's stony reception of the shorts, her hands feebly in front of her, as she shed tears of humor, she laughed so hard she began lean on the shower wall, as standing had become a little hard.  
After her laughter had subsided, and the muck washed from her body, she washed her hair, taking great measure to make sure the shampoo was all the way in, completely clearing her hair of any mud or dirt, leaving it with its lovely fragrant smell.  
She got out of the shower, and had an idea.

Naruto was sitting on the bed, soaking up Sakura's presence in the apartment. When she'd left he immediately sprang from her large bed and went exploring, keeping an ear out for the water to stop. He was in her lounge room, looking at the photo of Team 7, when he heard the water stop, he put it down and returned to his seat on the bed.

He was sitting on the edge, looking at the wall when he heard Sakura purr:  
"Naruto-Kuuun…"  
He turned around and his eyes went WIDE, and had to tilt his head up for his nose was bleeding a little.  
Sakura was in the door frame, striking a sexy pose in her underwear.  
"So do you think I'm more womanly now?" She asked with a lewd wink.

"Ahhh…y-yes, Sakura-Chan!" He beheld her beauty for a moment longer and finished: "You're…amazing, Sakura-Chan."

She was very humbled by his opinion of her, she chuckled and relaxed, she pointed at her forehead; "This is too big," She then pointed at her boobs; "And these are a bit small…"

"No, Sakura-Chan. Your forehead, some people say its too big, I love it. It's so big…and round, I just want to kiss it."  
Sakura's eyes widened. It clicked in her mind, it was odd that Sasuke was suddenly praising her, and had the exact same gastric problems Naruto had that day for a moment…  
"W-WHAT? When we were first promoted to Genin, that wasn't Sasuke that said that, it was you, wasn't it? It was you in Henge!"  
Naruto scratched his head "Ahh…ha ha, maybe…Sakura-Chan…I'm not one to say..."

She slipped on her shirt and baggy pajama pants she wore to bed, and sat next to him.  
"Sasuke was a friend, he couldn't show his emotions well…"  
"But he was our brother all the same." Naruto finished gravely, his fist audibly clenching.

"Well…" She said glumly, looking at Naruto's foot; "I think, we should PAINT YOUR NAILS!" She sprang off the bed and returned a moment later with a large make up box, filled with nail polishes.  
"Hmm…I know you like orange, so…how about this one!" She thrust the vivid orange bottle under his nose.  
"Whaaat? Paint my nails…"  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
"….alright then, Sakura-Chan!" 

Sakura bit her bottom lip in concentration, she carefully finished the last black swirl on Naruto' final nail, she took his hands and blew on them, to make sure they were nice and dry.  
"There."  
"Wow, Sakura-Chan! It's so COOL!"

"Yeah." Said Sakura flatly. 

They quietly watched television for a bit, Naruto noticed Sakura was sitting with her knees tucked in under her chin, looking dejected and blue.  
"Sakura-Chan, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"   
"No it's just….argh! Why do we have to hide it still? We're not 12 anymore, why can't we just go and say it!"  
"What are you talking about, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto's voice had taken on that soft tone it did when he was deeply concerned for one of his 'precious people'.  
With a sigh she explained; "Naruto, I….I _love _you, I never realized it until you left, I've decided with our life style, nothing can wait…but…do you love me?" She asked, her big eyes peering at him, waiting for bullshit like Sasuke gave her.

Naruto's heart was beating harder and faster than it ever had, here was the most beautiful, caring girl he'd ever met telling him she honestly did return his feelings, he didn't need to think about his answer, what it entailed, he simply said; "Yes, of course I do Sakura-Chan!"

She somehow just appeared on his shoulder, her arms locked around him, his sheltering her. She could smell his hair, Naruto was her perfect drug, his scent would draw her into an amazing high, his special little genuine smile he normally saved for her would lull her into the most beautiful hallucinations, and his body would get her adrenaline pumping, it would stimulate every cell in her body, fire her up, get her energized.

He just held her and looked into her bright emerald eyes; he loved those eyes.

He felt her kiss his neck gently, she worked up to his jaw, he got proactive and grasped her lower back, pulling her in for a passionate, yet loving kiss that seemed to last an eternity to both of them.

They were both dizzy, but supremely satisfied.

When Sakura had her shirt off again, Naruto stopped. He ran a hand down her firm tummy.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" She asked in vague fear, hoping he didn't think she was fat.  
"I'm…I'm sorry Sakura-Chan." She realized he was stroking the scar left by Sasori.

"I've broken another promise, I promised my self I'd never let you get hurt again, and look at this!" Sakura looked down at the very faint pink line to the left of her belly button.  
She sat up and held his hands. "Naruto-Kun, its fine. I think we should protect _each other_, that's how this happened anyway."  
Naruto slowly nodded, Sakura ran her hands up his arms, and then pulled him in so their foreheads were resting on each other, and their noses just touching.

Naruto's grin returned and he began to kiss her again, with twice the enthusiasm as before.  
She giggled as he planted soft kisses along the scar on her belly. He seemed to be sealing it as a mark of their unity, and his devotion to never let it occur again.

After a long time of kissing, giggling and the odd pillow fight, they eventually fell asleep, the spare bed sheets and quilts lay forgotten in the corner, and Sakura lay with her head on his chest and her arm around his body, and her leg over his.  
Naruto had an arm under and around her, with the other resting on her waist.

Naruto liked Sakura's bed, it wasn't lumpy and saggy like his, and it was comfy in all the right ways.  
He decided he needed a new bed, one that would fit Sakura too.

**Sorry about the late update I tried my best to get it just right (re-did a lot of it multiple times!) But here it is, as with the first; please give any suggestions for improvements, thanks for reading chapter 2!**


	3. the MEGA Chapter 3

Sakura awoke, and rolled over to find the other side of her bed unoccupied.  
Her eyes SNAPPED open; she sat up and wildly looked around the room.  
She leapt out of the bed and charged out of her room. She was panicking that last night wasn't real, or that Naruto had left her.  
She stormed into the kitchen and almost skidded to a stop.  
'Sexy Bitch' was quietly singing to himself and cooking breakfast.  
Sakura used that powerful brain of hers and deduced Naruto was preparing a breakfast in bed for her, she was glad he didn't hear her over the sounds of grilling and boiling, she quietly tip-toed back to her bed and lay back down in it, and waited.

Sure as sure, Naruto came tottering in a little later on, delicately carrying a tray of food.  
Sakura propped her self up on her elbows and smiled warmly at him, she liked to think of him as _her_ Naruto-Kun, she also liked to think of herself as _his_, because she felt they belonged to each other.

"Goood Morning, Sakura-Chan!" His eyes were ablaze with adoration for her; he lent down and kissed her gently before tending to the numerous containers and platters on his tray.  
After licking her lips Sakura replied; "Morning, Naruto-Kun!"

He placed the tray on the middle of the bed, jogged around to his side, and knelt in front of it, removing the lids from their soup, and uncovering the rice and grilled fish.  
"Naruto-Kun…since when do you know how to make anything besides Ramen?" She asked as she put a wad of rice in her mouth.  
"Ooh…well, living alone, you generally learn this stuff sooner or later…" He said sipping his soup.

"_You'll never be alone again, Naruto-Kun. I promise you." _She thought.  
_**"**__**SHANNARO**__**!! PENIS! BED! SEX! STRIP NARUTO-KUN!" **_Inner Sakura added. 

Naruto watched her eat her food as he ate his. She was so gorgeous; he wondered how in the world Sasuke could say no to such a beautiful girl, for what ever reasons. 

Sasuke sneezed loudly.

"_Karin, you sly bitch" _Sasuke though as he lay on the _double _bed.

She'd been very clever in telling the clerk they were husband and wife, and Suigetsu and Jugo were business partners of Sasuke's. This resulted in him and Karin sharing a room, and Jugo and Suigetsu having single rooms each.

"Sasuke-Kun…" Karin purred. He rolled his eyes.  
"Sounds like somebody has a cold," she stated, running her finger around in a small circle on his chest, he simply sighed at this.

She mounted him and blew on his neck; it made Sasuke's skin crawl delightfully. Although he pretended he didn't like her attention, or was indifferent to her, she knew that he secretly _did_ enjoy it.

Suigetsu rolled _his_ eyes at the loud giggles he could hear from Sasuke and Karin's room, he banged his fist on the wall; "FUCK'S SAKE! SHUT UP KARIN!"

Karin threw her shoe at the wall and continued to 'play with Sasuke'.

Back in Konoha, Naruto and Sakura decided to spar together that day, Sakura agreed to meet him at his favorite training ground after tending to her duties with Tsunade.

Naruto left to go home for a fresh change of clothes and then on to the training grounds. 

Sakura got to the Hokage Tower a little late; Tsunade hated tardiness, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Sakura.

She was looking through the large archive of scrolls in the Hokage's personal section, when she made a odd discovery; She found a group of scrolls in a small container, one bore the seal of the Yondaime, but it was the smallest of the bunch that caught her eye, as it had the name Uzumaki Kushina.  
"U…Uzumaki?" Sakura asked herself out loud.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"AIEEE!" Sakura jumped and accidentally hurled the small box over her head.

She turned around to see Tsunade clutching the box in one hand, the one rested on her hip and she tapped her foot, waiting for an explanation.

"I was looking for the scroll on the use of Chakra on the muscular system, Sensei."

"Right..." Said Tsunade, turning on her heel and marching out, muttering about;

"How the hell did these get here?"

Sakura hesitated to ask, but only for a moment.  
"Tsunade-sensei, who was that Uzumaki person on the scroll, were they related to Naruto-Kun?"

Tsunade stopped dead. She was gripping the box very tightly.  
"As my student Sakura, I share with you everything I am able, but this information isn't mine to share." She said sternly.  
"Whose is it then?"   
Tsunade looked down at the box and with a faint smile simply uttered; "Naruto's."

Sakura simply stared at her, her face scrunched up in curiosity and annoyance.

Sakura packed up her things and made for the Hokage office, she was about to knock when she caught what the muffled voices from inside were saying.

"…left by Naruto's mother." She heard Tsunade say.  
"Ah…so this is Naruto's inheritance! I KNEW Minato, my most wonderful student wouldn't leave his own son high-and-dry!" Jiraiya exclaimed with gusto, ever the zealot on the subject of the late Namikaze Minato.

"Sensei was…was his father?" Sakura gasped quietly that Kakashi was also privy to the small meeting.  
"Mmm. Gamabunta tells me he wept like a child, only being able to spend a single hour with his son, knowing he was damning him for life." Jiraiya added thoughtfully.

"Who was his mother then?" Kakashi asked.

"Kushina." Tsunade said simply.

Jiraiya looked thoughtful as he tried to remember who that was...

Sakura's eyes widened, she slowly exhaled.  
Suddenly the door opened and Kakashi aimed his flat stare at her.  
"Sakura..."

She looked at him, and past him to see Jiraiya and Tsunade also staring at her.  
Sakura's knees sagged together, she gave an embarrassed grin, and an embarrassed bead of sweat ran down her brow as she said; "Uh…ha ha…hellooo…" with a feeble little wave of her free hand.

Tsunade sighed and slumped back down into her seat.  
"Come in then…"

Sakura scurried in, and Kakashi quickly shut the door behind her.

Tsunade propped her elbows on the desk and made her fingers into a steeple shape.  
"I won't bother telling you to keep your little nose out of this, because I know next opportunity you get you'll be in my archives finding out who these people were."  
Tsunade notices Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sakura all cocked their right eyebrows in unison.  
"But, what ever you MAY or MAY NOT discover, you will not tell Naruto, or anybody else of your discoveries. That is an order."

Sakura nodded quickly. 

"Now you'd best get a wriggle on, Naruto's waiting on Training Ground 7."  
"Wha-?" Sakura tried to exclaim.

Tsunade held up the Third's crystal ball.  
She shook it to draw Sakura's attention to it, point at both of her eyes, then at Sakura.

"Go on, shoo!" she waved Sakura out, "I've got my eye on you, young lady."

Jiraiya eyed the crystal ball.  
"Can you be certain she is trust worthy? This is no little gossipy secret, Tsunade." Jiraiya said, his eyes momentarily leaving the ball, training on Tsunade's cleavage, then back to the ball again.

"Sakura may be young, be she is not stupid. She'll see why it needs to be kept from the village and him, for now." 

"_Jiraiya, you NEED to get one of those." _He thought to himself, still looking at the crystal ball.

Kakashi was in shock, he had his Sensei's SON under his tutelage. The greatest shinobi to ever herald from Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage's own flesh and blood was under his care.  
Kakashi was very glad he'd finally seen Naruto for the brilliant ninja he was, for if his parents were really who Tsunade claimed they were, Naruto was quite possibly the the most powerful ninja Konoha will have seen yet. Kakashi felt very silly for favoring Sasuke over Naruto.  
He figured Naruto had always been a great ninja, but the fact that the village hated him and thus made it nearly impossible for him to acquire text books, tutors and equipment meant Naruto simply had to teach himself most of the basic Jutsu.

Kakashi felt very silly indeed.

"Hokage-Sama, why were we not informed of Naruto's heritage before?" Kakashi asked.  
With a smirk she answered; "The Third's _other_ law concerning Naruto."  
"Oh." He said, flipping out his flashy new piece of 'literature'.

Sakura had left her books at the Hokage Tower and was running to the training grounds, she was itching to storm the archives and find out who this Namikaze Minato was, she'd heard the name before but wasn't sure where, and the mysterious Uzumaki woman would also be unearthed.

As Sakura got closer to where Naruto was, a desperate need for him seemed to awake in her, she put on speed, and resulted in Sakura running in a towering panic, her mind filled with delusions that he'd ran away from the village, or was with another girl.  
She was going so fast when she suddenly stopped Sakura slid for a few meters, a huge plume of dirt gorged out from under her grinding, skidding feet.

She stood still amongst the dust clouds she'd kicked up, and looked around to find the ground deserted. She was frozen with fear that her cruel fantasies on the way had come true.  
"Boo." Said a small voice from behind her.  
"AIIEEE!!" Sakura did jump this time, jolting up forward, and landing on her hands, knees and face.

She turned her head to look behind in her praying position to see a grinning Naruto, wave at her, trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"Hey…Sakura-Chan" His speech was very strained from not laughing.

She got up and dusted herself off, turning to face him.  
Naruto was expecting those rather nasty punches of hers any moment, instead he saw her with her hands on her hips, smiling softly at him.

He was more than a little puzzled as to why she wasn't pissed off.

She slowly walked up to him and slipped her arms under his and gave him a warm, loving hug.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, you're always so _warm, _you're the cuddliest person in the village."

Naruto responded by snaking his arms around her waist, drawing little doodles and squiggles on her lower back with his finger. As he began to gently run his finger down her spine her hand shot down and squeezed his buttock, while she planted a kiss on him.  
Sakura _**loved **_how she had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Sakura inhaled audibly when Naruto's finger had nearly reached the tip of her spine, his hands then slid over her hips to cup and squeeze her buttocks, Sakura gently increased the press of her pelvis on his when he did this, while placing a hand on his cheek and deepening the kiss.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched them through the crystal ball like little kids, complete with childish sniggers and giggles.  
Kakashi had no interest in the spectacle, he preferred the much more mature 'interactions' occurring in his new book.  
He covered his mouth in mock surprise.  
"Oooh she _didn't_!!" He said quietly to himself as he turned a page. He muttered; "She's so bad!" as he read down the new page.

"_Jiraiya you handsome devil, scratch that, get TWO of these things!!" _He thought to himself, again, this time looking at Tsunade's large chest rather than the crystal ball.

After their reunion, Sakura slipped on her gloves, and Naruto spawned a horde of Kage Bunshin.  
"Naruto…what are the clones for?"  
"Chakra practice Sakura-Chan!"  
Sakura watched the clones, some were practicing a one-handed Rasengan, others were doing various Jutsu, and some were working on Chakra control.

"Yup, cuz I do this training method so much, the clones alone are also a huge boost to my total Chakra Pool as well!" He said with a thumbs up and foxy grin.

"_So this is where that huge Jutsu he defeated that weirdo Akatsuki with came from…" _Sakura thought.

"Naruto-Kun…"  
"Mm, Sakura-Chan?" He answered.  
"I'm not going to go easy on you." Upon finishing the statement she flew at Naruto and whipped her fist into him, she got worried when she felt his ribs crack under her fist, but smiled when 'Naruto' disappeared in a plume of smoke.

With a smirk Sakura made to hammer-kick the ground, but Naruto burst up behind her, pulling her leg so she fell over, and holding a Kunai to her neck.  
She was wide-eyed for a moment, but then once again smirked; "Best of three?"  
"You know it!" Said Naruto, disappearing with a small 'bamf'.

And so the afternoon wore on, until in Sakura's tummy growled loudly while she was trying to hit Naruto  
"Ah…heh heh…" She stood with her hand on her head, shoulders drooped and her tongue poking out, trying to look as silly as she felt.

Naruto slid his kunai back in its pouch.

"Let's do lunch, Sakura-Chan! It'll be a bit like a date!"

"Ichiraku's? …you're on."

Sakura saw Naruto go wobbly after dispelling the clones, but at least he didn't pass out as he usually did.

They went to Ichiraku's, Sakura was greeted by name, which surprised Naruto.  
"Eh, Sakura, since when did you eat here?"

"Oh…while you were away…"  
"Right." He said, and continued to eat and slurp.

Something seemed to be bothering Teuchi…  
"Naruto-Kun, remember what happens in four days."  
"Mmm. I will…better eat here more in the next few days so you guys don't miss out then!"  
Teuchi's grim face relaxed into a smile again.

"_Four days…that makes it…October tenth…what happens then?" _Sakura thought to herself.

On their way back to the training ground, Sakura was drumming her mind as to what happened on October 10th.

As they went, she looked at the Hokage monument, when her eyes came to the Yondaime, it suddenly clicked.  
October 10th, anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat, the death of the Yondaime, and the birth of the living sacrifice, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura nearly tripped over.  
Why then, did Naruto need warning of that day?

"_The villagers." _She thought to herself.

She was snapped out of her near meditation by a familiar succession of bangs that told her Naruto had re-spawned his Kage Bunshin, and was ready to spar again.

And so that's how the afternoon went, a huge mob of clones doing various excercises, whilst Naruto and Sakura fought.

Eventually the spar and practice fight turned into a water fight in the nearby lake.

Eventually Naruto and Sakura had to strip to their underwear and lay out their clothes to dry.

They sat on the edge of the large rock dipping their toes in the water.

"Sakura-Chan?"  
Sakura noticed the characteristic solemn tone of his voice when something was deeply troubling him.

"Yes?" She placed her hand on his.  
"Why did you choose me? I thought you loved…loved Sasuke."

"I do love him Naruto." His shoulders slumped.  
"But as you love him, I love Sasuke like a brother, and that's why we need to bring him back _together_, we need to get _our _brother back." She finished with a grin.  
"And, Naruto-Kun, you're everything I'm not, everything I need, everything I could want to be, and as for Sasuke, He left me, his home, his friends, and nearly killed my best friend at the time. I can't see how I could love such a man in that way, after hurting me and my friends so much." Naruto was surprised to see Sakura's eyes dry.

She put an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Naruto loved how Sakura's skin was soft, but underneath that he could feel the slightly firm muscle.

While walking Sakura home , he noticed she looked very haggard.

It was quite late, Naruto went easy on her because he wanted her to think she'd gotten a lot stronger and didn't sadden over how far ahead Naruto was, and because the clones really took a lot out of him.  
"Sakura-Chan, how about you have a hot drink at my place then go home? Get a bit of a rest, you look really tired!"

She nodded, so with a thud they landed on Naruto's porch.  
Sakura had seen the outside of his apartment several times, and seen glimpses of the interior, in fact his roof was one her 'retreat spots' when he had left.   
Sakura was finally entering Naruto's domain.

She was shocked at how run down it was, the paint was peeled and chipped, pipes in his ceiling were exposed, the carpet was flat and hard with age, and heavily stained.  
Although Naruto kept it very tidy she was surprised to see, the little objects he had were kept on shelves, and the abundance of pot plants Naruto had growing around his apartment also gave it life, with the many different colored flowers.  
Sakura noticed Naruto had a lot of posters on his walls; when he went past one, she saw what most of them were for; covering up holes in the walls.

"Take a seat Sakura-Chan! I'll come back with some tea. Oh, sorry about the furniture, I've been saving a little every now and then to get some new ones and a new bed…"

Sakura nodded, she decided to close her eyes, just to rest them for a bit.  
She felt sleep's caress gently pull her into a deep slumber.

Naruto came in with two cups of tea.  
He saw Sakura drooling slightly in her sleep.  
He put down the tray, and carried her into his bed room. Taking off her weapons pouch and thigh holster, he sat her on the narrow bed.

He gently removed her Konoha forehead protector, then her overskirt, so she was just in her vest and shorts, and gently placed her in his bed, tucking her in, gently kissing her on the forehead, he turned off the light and closed the door quietly.

He drank both teas, then turned off the lounge room light, and slid under his spare quilt on his couch.

"_Sakura-Chan must not have very good stamina or Chakra Capacity…" _he thought to himself.

Naruto woke up the next day, shuffled into his kitchen, realizing Sakura would not appreciate cup Ramen for breakfast, quickly looked through his cupboard and fridge for things she could eat, cursed, wrote her a note got dressed and went to buy food.

The grocery shop Naruto went to was open very early and quite late. The owner nearly had a cardiac arrest when Naruto bought something OTHER than instant-ramen.

Sakura awoke in a bed she knew immediately was not hers. This one was lumpy and saggy, she sat up and looked around, by looking out of the window next to the bed, and she figured she was in Naruto's bed.  
She saw the note he left on the bedside table, next to her belongings he'd removed the previous evening.

_Sakura-Chan!  
I knew you'd beat me up with that monstrous strength of yours if I fed you cup ramen for breakfast! So I'm out getting you things to eat!  
Back soon, Naruto._

With a small 'Ohh' of comprehension she got up to explore his apartment.

Sakura noticed there were a few picture frames that looked new.  
She noticed there was one of Tsunade; she approached it to find the frame had 'Grandma' engraved on it. She put it down and looked at the one next to it. It was Jiraiya grinning like the super-pervert he was, it was titled; 'Grandpa'.

Sakura had no idea how strongly Naruto felt about the people around him.  
There was a picture of Kakashi, Iruka, the rookie 9 and team guy…he even had one of Anko entitled 'Creepy Aunty Anko'. The rest had titles like 'Big Brother', or 'Youthful Uncle Gai'.

Sakura was touched by Naruto's devotion to those that had shown him acknowledgement and friendship, to go as far as to think of them as the family he never had.

She heard him put the key in the door, she was relieved, he'd been gone a while.

She hid next to the door, Naruto scurried in and closed it.  
Sakura slunk up behind him, put her hands over his eyes and said; "It's not _monstrous_, Naruto-Kun."  
"Oh sh-"was all he got out, as Sakura snatched the bag he had and punched him into his small kitchen.

She strolled in after him and placed the bag on the bench and began getting things out.

Sakura figured if she let Naruto cook he'd make enough for her and pull some excuse out of his ass to have cup ramen.  
That wasn't going to happen on Sakura's watch.

Naruto went out to have a shower; she didn't notice him go past the kitchen and into the bathroom.

The water came on and she could hear him singing…Sakura giggled.

The water stopped and the door opened. Sakura though he dried off and got changed quickly…  
A stark naked Naruto strolled past the kitchen again.  
Sakura nearly put her hand in the rice cooker in surprise.   
"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!! BUT THE TOWL ON YOUR WAIST NOT YOUR HEAD!!!"  
Sakura was seeing a lot of Naruto in the nuddy.

"Oh, sorrrry Sakura-Chaaaan!"  
She didn't really mind, in fact she was a little…excited at the idea of Naruto walking around showing off his tanned, Herculean body.

Karin didn't mind Sasuke doing it either.  
He sat lazily in the hot spring, Karin decided to sneak in at the opposite end and silently paddle her way up to him.  
Sasuke had his head back and eyes closed.  
When Karin caught sight of his well built, lithe body in the water she put on a burst of speed and paddled faster.

"_Wondered what was taking her so long…" _he thought.

He lazily half opened an eye to see the top half and Karin's head approaching him silently through the water, like a randy Loch Ness monster.

Sasuke noticed she didn't have her ever present glasses on, that was a sign she meant business.

Karin had a demented grin on her face.  
Sasuke looked at her with a curious indifference.  
"Sasuke-Kun…"

He didn't like the tone of that…

Karin leapt forward and pounced on him, instantly mounting him and licking his neck.  
Sasuke just wore the faint smirk he usually did.

While eating her food Sakura had a brilliant idea, it was Naruto's birthday in 3 days.

His apartment SUCKED.

With a big group of ninja hanging around the village to help…

It was decided.  
She was going to renovate his apartment.

She left and went to her place.  
After a quick shower she got changed into her red dress…thingy.

She systematically found members of the rookie 9 and team Gai, and even went to Iruka, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune and The Jounin sensei who were available.

They all met before lunch and Sakura showed them her plans for his apartment, standing at the head of the table and expertly referring to diagrams and graphs.

Part one had to be executed immediately for it to be a success.

When all the members filed out of the Hokage tower Sakura caught up on her study.

She sat at the desk taking notes from the dusty scrolls, playing with her hair and bobbing her head side to side to an up beat song coming from the small radio on the window sill.

She didn't notice a blonde head peer around the corner.

Naruto peeped around the corner to see Sakura reading her scrolls, twirling her hair around her finger, her legs swinging, head bobbing side to side and gently humming along with the radio.  
Naruto's heart swelled, she was so gorgeous, she was the epiphany of adorable and the new bench mark for delectable.

Naruto quietly walked in, and raised his hand in greeting.  
"Yo, Sakura-Chan!"

She looked over and her whole face lit up.  
"Naruo-Kun! What a lovely surprise!"

With his characteristic chuckle and grin he asked; "Wanna do lunch?"  
She turned the radio off and shuffled her papers into a vaguely neat pile.  
"It's a date." She took his hand and they left the room.

No need to say he took her to Ichiraku's.  
Sakura ate nervously as she hoped Shikamaru and the others had completed the CRUCIAL first part of Project Orange Surprise.

Naruto happily slurped his noodles and pork, Sakura loved how Naruto was pleased by the little things in life.

Afterwards they were strolling down the street; the setting sun was illuminating the approaching clouds, creating a divine symphony of oranges, grays and pinks in the majestic mountains in the sky.

Naruto saw a plume of smoke slithering up from the village.  
He saw where it was coming from and broke into a run.  
Sakura gave chase, knowing EXACTLY what he was going to find.

His apartment was burnt out. He'd lost EVERYTHING.

He stood dumbfounded as Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba stood in front of the smoldering cave that used to be his home.

Naruto walked over, looking over the burnt out wreck, put his hands in his pockets and sighed with a melancholy grin.  
"At least the other apartments weren't burnt down." He said

"Naruto…we did all we could-"  
"Ah it's alright Chouji, some people still need to vent about Kyuubi…its fine."

Shikamaru flipped through his clipboard and then turned around to Naruto.  
"I reckon we can have it fixed in a few days."

"Thanks….but…my pictures…my flowers…"

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, we can get you some new ones." Sakura said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

She led him away and winked to Shikamaru.  
As they left Kiba let out his giggles over the joke, and Kurenai released the genjutsu on Naruto. 

"Sakura knows him very well." Kurenai said. It reminded her of when she and Asuma were young, how they both knew each other so well.

It really hurt.

The emptiness of her bed at night, she missed his acrid, ashy smell, his consoling, gentle presence, she missed Asuma so much, it felt like her whole world went away.

Shikamaru was like a brother to Asuma, and Kurenai could see in the future, a mini-Asuma toddling after his big and strong 'Uncle Shika'.

Sakura led him away; she told him it was okay to stay at her place until his was fixed.

She felt a little bad seeing how much the pictures, pot plants and what not meant to him, but Sakura knew when he saw what they had in store for him, she knew he wouldn't mind, the plants and pictures were going to return, Sakura had planned it all out to the smallest detail with the big meeting they had.

She set up the spare bed next to hers, Sakura would rather have him snuggle with her…but for some reason she was still a little shy around him.  
Sakura loved him dearly, and didn't want to weird him out with advances or drive him off with nothing.  
She decided to throw caution to the wind, this was Naruto! Her best friend and her best love.  
With Sasuke, it was a droning want to be seen with him, it was a physical attraction.  
Sakura wasn't going to try and convince herself of anything, she just knew she had preference with Sasuke for a time and felt something for him, that feeling had now slowly evolved into a sibling like love, she wanted to see him safe, and happy.  
Naruto was the exact opposite, when he left she realized how much of her life he filled in, and how incomplete she felt without Naruto.

They'd kissed before, but to Sakura it didn't really feel proper.  
She was going to fix that.

Naruto was seated on the edge of his bed, rubbing his feet.

Sakura moved over, and knocked onto his back and mounted him in one fluid motion.

"Sakura-Chan?"  
She gazed into his eyes, running her hands up his cheeks and through his hair.

She then planted the most vigorous, passionate kiss of her young life.

Seeing as though Naruto was the only boy she had and decided ever will kiss, it was explosive.  
She almost _felt_ Naruto's hormones and instincts kick in, his hands started at her hips and worked his way up her back, one hand staying to tease her lower spine, the other to pull her in closer.  
After a while of pressing and rubbing each others bodies together, gasping and declarations of love for each other, Sakura knelt in front of Naruto, slowly unzipping her vest, and revealing the cream undershirt she had.  
Naruto watched her in silenced awe.

She then gently grasped his hand, and slowly guided in up her stomach, and onto her breast.  
Sakura was looking down, slightly ashamed looking…  
she glanced up to see Naruto give her a huge, warm, genuine smile.  
He removed his hand and hugged her, rocking side to side very gently.  
"Sakura-Chan, you don't have to rush these things for me…letting me hold you is…I never thought I would be able to."

She put her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

He lay back, gently pulling her onto his chest.  
"Ah…my apartment! They normally try and do that on the 10th! Must've got wise and struck while I was out…"

"Mmmm…" She groaned into his chest.  
He gently placed his other arm around her slim body, cuddling her slightly tighter.

"I really love you, Sakura-Chan."

She nibbled on his earlobe and whispered how she felt in his ear.

"How are Naruto and Sakura?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.  
She knocked back a shot of her rather potent Sake.

"Mmm…after training with her, I can see his influence, she's like a contrast to him."

"Oh?"  
"Mm." She said.

"Explain."  
"Well, Naruto is always confident in himself, and has become quite strong with that determination. Sakura, has always been doubtful of herself, this stunts her abilities, but I noticed when you took Naruto away for the 2 and a half years, she came to me demanding training, not caring what it entailed, I now know it's because she wanted to be stronger so her and Naruto could be a team, instead of him fighting and her hanging back."  
She took a swig of sake.  
"Now I can't stop it if it's in his personality, but Jiraiya, you WILL die if Naruto turns out to be a perv like you. He's occasionally open about it, whereas Sakura tries to hide HER perversion, problem is she tops Naruto sometimes…"  
Tsunade though back to the doodles Sakura did one rainy afternoon…the things she was making the stick figures do …even Tsunade blushed at it, despite having to put up with Jiraiya for most of her life.

Jiraiya giggled.   
"Anyway, it seems Naruto is always trying to protect those dear to him from harm, and Sakura comforts and cares, they'd make great parents actually…"

"Reminds me of another blonde, and that woman of his…what was her name?"  
With a sigh Tsunade answered "Kushina! Jeez, he wasn't even my 'star pupil' and I remember his wife's name…"

Jiraiya just made a face at her and took another swig of sake.

**Phew! Finally done! **

**I wanted to cram more into this chapter but oh well…  
theres always the next one :D**

**Once again, any thing you think I coulda done better lemme know, GOTTA DO THIS RIGHT!**

**(BTW, the song on the radio Sakura was listening to, In my mind it was Baby-T by Guitar Vader, its on Jet Set Radio Future I think…)**


	4. Chapter 4

While Tsunade and Jiraiya were getting tanked up, Naruto and Sakura were getting settled in.  
She'd ordered noodles and they were watching television in her modest lounge room when they got there.

A knock at the door and Sakura jumped up and scurried to open it.

"Yo, here's your- Sakura?" Kiba was the delivery boy…

She looked at this silly blue hat had he had to wear, marking him as a delivery bitch.   
"Nice hat." She said as she paid him.

"Thanks." He grumbled, he picked up the large white box he had the orders in.  
His eyes darted about suspiciously…  
"I know what to get him now…"   
Sakura's face also slid into a shady expression "Oh? Goooood. What is it?"  
"Don't worry," he said waving his hand, "He'll see soon enough."

"Oookay…it's not perverted is it?" Her knuckles gave a menacing crack…  
"Oho no! At least not as much as your stash is!" He said running away.  
"YOU!!!" She shouted, "I DO NOT HAVE ANY SUCH THING AS A 'STASH' KIBA!! GIVE ME YOUR TIP BACK NOW."  
He ran off laughing "No way! Come on Akamaru! I'll race ya!"  
The gargantuan white dog gave a booming bark that was once a yap-yap….

Sakura had her fist clenched still; she sighed and closed the door.

Naruto was still sitting on the couch, his eyes WIDE.  
"What the...stash?" He asked himself.  
Sakura stomped in and plopped the boxes of noodles on her coffee table.

Naruto's sticks were apart and his box open before she could even sit down, food being launched into his mouth, his arm and chop sticks were a _blur_, Naruto somehow coordinating his chews and food so he was a relentless eating MACHINE.

Sakura watched in awe as he kept up the constant barrage of food into his mouth, simply chewing once, and then opening again for the next salvo.

She was slowly popping buds of noodles and pork into her own mouth, never taking her wide eyes of him and his display of skill.

When finished he gave a small zesty BBQ pork flavored hiccup.

With a sigh Sakura told him; "Too fast again, Naruto-kun."

He grinned sheepishly and cracked open his can of lemonade and downed it in one big gulp.  
Sakura finished hers a little while later, and decided to take her own advice once again and boldly snuggle up with Naruto while watching television.

Naruto figured nothing had changed really, their relationship was as it was before, they just were a lot more honest with themselves and each other, Sakura was a bit more…touchy feely though.

Sakura sighed while Naruto pondered this, to her it was a universal relief, she no longer had fears, concerns or frustration with herself, she figured he admittance to him wasn't a roll of the dice at all, it was just her worrying paranoid nature that made her think he mightn't love her anymore her, she figured he had for a very long time, and would for a very long time.

Sakura dozed off and vaguely remembers Naruto carrying her to bed.

Naruto sat next to the sleeping Sakura for a bit, he gently ran his hand down her cheek and over her chin, he lovingly moved her hair out of her face and tucked her in, and went and got into his own bed, despite it being a somewhat chilly night, the cool sheets felt refreshing against his Boxer-shorts clad body.

Sakura awoke early that morning, EARLY that morning, as in 3 o'clock early.

"Ahhh toilet!" she urgently whispered to herself, she tumbled out of bed and lumbered in the dark to her toilet.

On the way back she kept bumping into things, each collision was accompanied by a curse. When she got back into her bed she was dismayed to find it had gotten cold again…She sat at and groggily looked and Naruto who was curled up in his bed, with a shrug she once again left her bed and went to 'borrow' Naruto's warmth.

She crawled in and faced him, and laid into him, an arm around him.  
She was drifting off again when his in-sleep murmurs became slightly more frantic and louder, Sakura was concerned so she forced herself awake.   
"eer…why…why do you all hate…me?"  
Sakura stiffened.

"Oh, not the rocks again…no!" His voice was getting slightly louder, Sakura was extremely alarmed.  
After a brief episode of loud moaning and groaning, he went into a whimpering phase:  
"Why does the whole village hate me….what did I do?" he said in a small voice.

He began moaning again, begging somebody to leave him alone, this is when a near hysterical Sakura gently shook him awake.  
"Whah…what..Sakura-Chan." He said warmly, his bright eyes half open like Kakashi's.

"You were having a bad dream." She said in a shaky voice.  
"Oh, was I?" He said, using that same old grin for covering his real feelings up.   
"Naruto," Sakura said flatly, "I know you don't want me to worry, but hiding things makes me worry more, let me in Naruto, you can tell me anything, I want to help _you _for once."  
He was silent for a while, then he said; "I'm…I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, but hey, what about all the times you healed me? That was pretty helpful you know…"  
She chuckled and gently boffed his forehead with the bottom of her fist.  
"You're such an idiot sometimes…"

"Mmmm…" he said thoughtfully. 

Finally he spoke "I was having a dream about when I was younger and the villagers were chasing me, trying to drive me out."  
Sakura's grip on him tightened and she gave a sniff, and tears slowly boiled up and slunk down her cheeks in slow, pattern-less intervals.

She solemnly looked at his face, his eyes were closed and he wore that small smile that was only for her.

She was going to protect Naruto with everything she had and if need be more, she wanted nothing to happen to happen to him ever again, he had always given so much to her, more than she had realized.

Naruto slowly entered the realm of sleep once again, Sakura's slim warm body comforted him, he was dimly aware of the soft warmth of her breasts gently placed against him, and the rhythmic breathing had him in a very deep, happy sleep.

Sakura figured he had never had anybody to really care for him, and her simple signs of compassion were, to Naruto, displays of deep care and affection, and Sakura held a great deal of both for Naruto.

When Sakura got up, Naruto was half asleep, so her getting up seemed to be a dream to him, now fully awake he could see she was indeed up.  
He lurched out of the warm bed and into the kitchen, hoping to eat some of the cup Ramen he had hidden there, although he didn't see Sakura's discarded dark red, lacey bra and panties.

He was done with the noodles and was slurping down the broth when she came past the kitchen.  
She gave the V for victory, winked and blew a kiss at him all at once after saying "Morn-ing Na-ru-to-Kun!" lewdly.

His eyes BULGED, hell, they at least doubled in size and her naked form, he sprayed forth a jet of broth and nearly dropped his cup, and floundered and fumbled it around and finally slammed it on the sink, he could hear her high giggly laughter from their room. 

'_Whoa…I guess it is our room now huh?' _He thought to himself, wiping the sea of blood off of his face that cascaded out of his nose.

He decided it was a losing battle and went to have his shower, he nearly strutted out in the buff again, but quickly realized Sakura would be there, and put a towel around his slim waist.

As he came happily chuffing out of the bathroom, Sakura saw his apparel and stifled a giggle.  
"Naruto-Kun?"  
"Hmm, Sakura-Chan?" He said loudly, boisterous and jolly as ever, chest still puffed out in good spirits.  
"Umm….exactly WHY are you wearing a hand towel around your waist?"

He looked down; now that she mentioned it…it DID seem a bit small….  
She moved over to him; "Give me that, and I'll get you a proper towel." She said with a suggestive smirk. She made a grab at it, but Naruto dodged her nimble medic's hands with a yelp, because his 'towel' wasn't much bigger than a large dish cloth, it was quite hard to grab.  
It finished WELL above his knee, so the 'towel' Naruto was clad in was fairly easy to run and dodge in, making Sakura's task harder.

They dodged and weaved all about the apartment, until eventually Sakura nearly had him in her clutches, when she suddenly tripped over and fell with a wail that was abruptly stopped and muffled by the thick carpet meeting her face.

Naruto was sprinting for his life, he'd thrown the clothes he had under his arm at her in hope of distraction but it hadn't worked, he could hear her heavy breathing behind him, he put on a further burst of speed. He heard her trip, the "WAAAA-mmmm!" of her magnificent tree-falling-over-after-being-cut-down-like mishap. He streaked through the door (in more ways than one) and locked it behind him, with a sigh of relief he got dressed. 

Sakura heard the door close and looked across at it, the very scanty 'towel' abandoned in front of it.  
"Damn." Was all she could really say, with a slight giggle.

He emerged in his usual black tee-shirt and orange pants things.  
He cautiously padded into the kitchen, failing to notice that Sakura and silently risen from behind one of the armchairs of the lounge room, and was creeping up behind him, fangs bared, and claws out, grinning like a maniac in a gun shop.  
He looked left, then right, and SUDDENLY DOWN as his pants went WHOOOSH down to his ankles and Sakura danced around the room jeering and whooping that she won. He grudgingly pulled them up and mock-pouted at her.

"Sakura-Chan you fight dirty."  
She stuck her tongue out and pulled down the bottom of her left eye him.  
They both had a titter at this.  
But Naruto swore he would have his revenge.

They were both at the Hokage tower, Tsunade crapping on about the D-rank she forced on him with Rock Lee, it involved moving very large heavy rocks for a client called 'Gaito Mai', whom Tsunade assured him was NOT Gai in the slightest.  
Not at all.

"Okay, so you're to report at the…'Quarry of Youth' which is not connect to Gai at all. You will then move the marked rocks with Lee until all are moved or the client relieves you, who is most certainly not Gai."   
"Right!" Said Naruto, dwelling on the vowel. Sakura just shook her heard and Tsunade just shrugged and said something about 'only reading what is on the sheet.'

Naruto nodded and Tsunade was outlining Sakura's training and patients for the day.  
Naruto casually reached over and undid her bra through her shirts.  
Sakura kept on talking, not noticing, but when she felt it start to slide down she gave a large "Wha! My BRA!! NARUTO YOU!!!!" and hurried out on the balcony to fix her little problem.  
Naruto was having a good old perverted giggle to himself, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him…that giggle was too familiar…

"HA HA!! NICE WORK KID!" Speak of the devil; it was the white haired, self-claimed 'Super-Pervert' himself, clambering through the window and flashing Naruto the big thumbs up.

Tsunade now frowned, and Sakura called out, trying not to laugh: "Ahhh! Shizune, help! Ha ha!" Shizune rolled her eyes and Tonton made that funny noise she often does as Shizune put her down on the floor and walked out on the balcony.

a vein stood out on Tsunade's temple as Naruto and Jiraiya laughed like old war buddies and gave each other a big high five accompanied with a 'yyyyes!!' from both of them.

Naruto could feel the room getting cold, and immediately his laugh died and his grin fell.  
Tsunade was giving them….'the look'.  
"Oooh…there she goes with 'the look' again…this is bad…" muttered Jiraiya, he and Naruto were standing with their heads bowed…like two naughty boys.   
"Well…well she started it! She dacked me, Baa-Chan!!" he tried to explain.

Tsunade was taken back by proof of Sakura's perversion…when said girl came back in with Shizune, and the both noticed Tsunade had 'the look' out.  
They all stood in silence, Sakura had the most perplexing expression on her face, trying her best not to laugh, but she, Naruto and Jiraiya had found, just like many, MANY others, it's really very hard not to laugh when one is in trouble.

It started as a low rasping noise coming from Sakura's clenched lips, then the chuckles, and eventually She, Naruto and Jiraiya were roaring and booming with laughter…even Shizune was hiding her grin and stifling giggles with her hand.  
Tsunade rested one fist on her cheek and muttered "It's not funny you know…" then took a swig from the sake bottle she had been holding in the other hand. 

When Naruto was gone Sakura ventured into the archives, determined to find out who Namikaze Minato was, and Uzumaki Kushina.

It turned out his mother was a refugee from the now extinct 'Whirlpool country'.

She figured that explained the whole swirl thing.

After ages of snooping through the shelves and shelves of archives, she came across Kakashi's file, deciding to take a look at her sensei's history as a leaf nin.

She was more than a little surprised.  
Even before she was a Genin she had at least heard Kakashi's name, but his record was simply amazing, graduating the academy at 5, a Chunin at 6, then making Jonin at 12.

She was flipping through it, and her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped, Kakashi's Jounin sensei was Namikaze Minato…

Sakura was amazed, she found the team photo, and a blond man she momentarily mistook for Naruto smiled out at her.  
She then remembered where she'd heard the name.  
Namikaze Minato, the greatest ninja Konoha had ever produced, the fourth Hokage, was Naruto's father.  
Sakura was amazed.  
Naruto, who'd, had a hard life and worked so hard, had a heritage that would have possibly righted all wrongs against him.  
"I see you've solved the mystery then, Sakura."  
"Wha-, Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"My, you're really jumpy aren't you?" She said with a faint grin.

"Tsunade-Sama! WHY didn't the Third tell people who his father was? They would have treated him…like…like a person!"  
"Sakura, I know how you feel but the third had his own reasons for-"  
"Like what!?" Sakura snapped.  
"Sakura, the Third wanted Naruto to be seen as his own person, and didn't want the pressure of having to be a Minato-reincarnate placed on him, also, Minato made a lot of enemies in the Third Great War, if Iwa got wind that Minato had a son, they'd come after Naruto in vengeance, and knowing the council, they'd try and use him to produce more of the Fourth's genes. I think he made the right choice concealing his heritage, Naruto might not be as gifted as his parents, but I think with hard work, which he seems addicted to, he's going to surpass them both."  
Although Sakura felt the sting of jealousy at the thought of Naruto with other girls, she eventually had to agree with the wise words of her Hokage, teacher, mentor and friend.

Sakura wiped her eyes and put back all the papers she had out.  
"Well, let's go get the brat's new bed then!"  
"Mmm!" Sakura….said in agreement. 

In the store they had to look around a lot, until finally found a very elongated double bed at the back of the store, in the basement part of the shop floor.  
Tsunade was already quite aware of Sakura's feelings for the blonde knuckle head, and she was quite a teaser:  
"Why is it a _double _bed, Sakura?" Sakura went pink, then zoned out, a small grin invaded her lips and she chuckled a little.  
"Hey!" Tsunade gave her a little push.  
"He's a growing boy, Tsunade-Sama." She said, casually wiping away the blood from under her nose.  
Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Sakura as she sat on the bed and bobbed up and down to test how springy it was.

"_I can see a repeat of Minato and Kushina here…" _Tsunade thought, amazed that Naruto was their only child, and if she knew what had been done on her desk, she'd have burned it ages ago.

They bought the bed, Tsunade's gift to Naruto, Jiraiya had mentioned that 'all men need a good reading chair, and good books to read, so I think I'll give Naruto both!" he said, striking the silly poses he often did.  
Sakura had been saving for ages, he was actually surprised how much she had in her account, and the cost of the new carpet was only a small dent in her savings.  
Sakura was overjoyed to hear the man had no jobs that day and could install it anytime she liked, she told him to wait and ran to Naruto's place, checking Chouji and company's speed at painting, they'd already finished the skirting boards and parts of the walls, so the carpet was good to go.  
The man worked surprisingly quickly, managing to lay the carpet that afternoon, as he already had the measurements, to him it felt like half a job.  
When the boys returned, they found Sakura just finishing up laying down clear plastic sheets over the new carpet, that was white, lush, thick and soft, Naruto was going to love it. Sakura supposed their apartments were now becoming renditions of themselves; similar, but different. Sai entered the apartment, looking to do his bit for his new friend, Sakura saw him and felt relief flare up in her, Sai could be notoriously difficult to chase up when you needed him.  
"Oh, hello hag! I'm here to help out! I couldn't think of anything to get dick-less, so I'll be helping out here." He ended with that smug smile he was always wearing.  
Sakura had a better idea, thinking of how treasured Naruto's photos were, and how good an artist Sai was, she decided to abandon her request for him to pain the _apartment._

"Well, Sai I actually just had a better idea…"  
BOTH Sai and Sakura were positive that Naruto was going to love Sai's gift.

Sakura figured she was living in a time paradox, when she realized she was really in love with Naruto, time seemed to move quickly, but looking back, it seemed very slow, and it often felt like time itself had stopped for her to think about him.

Kakashi had been looking for it for a while now, he knew it was stashed here somewhere…around here.

Finally he found it, the small box, opening it; he found the odd three-pronged kunai his sensei had given him for reaching Jounin.  
He sighed and returned it…  
it was too early for him to give it to Naruto, he decided it was best to give it to him when he was aware of its importance, and who it came from.

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head…

NOW what was he going to get the brat??

Naruto's day was a very tiring one, the…abstract mission he'd be given was very tiring…

Lee and he must've moved a few TONNES of rocks that day, the 'quarry of youth' was really just a valley filled with boulders.

In the late afternoon, a man with an afro, dressed in a grey suit and bowtie came to the 'quarry'.  
He told them that he was Gaito Mai, and he was their employer.  
when asked what the exact purpose of moving the rocks was, he simply clenched his fist infront of his face and said: "A TEST OF THE YOUTHFULNESS OF KONOHA'S YOUNG AND ASPIRING NINJA! AND I ALSO WAS PLANNING ON MAKING A NEW TRAINING GROUND FOR MY MOST YOUTHFUL FRIEND MAITO GAI AND HIS BEAUTIFUL PUPIL ROCK LEE." Naruto's eyes widend, and he hastily picked up another boulder and scrambled away from the crazy man in his silly yellow bowtie.

After a long day, he trudged back to Sakura's.  
After realizing he'd forgotten his keys, he calmly rang the door bell, hoping she was in.

Soon enough she opened the door and her flushed face lit up when she saw it was him. Almost as soon as he was in, Sakura scurried off to her bedroom, Naruto slowly followed her in, she had finished sweeping her 'magazines' into a box on the floor, when Naruto entered all he saw was Sakura kick the box under her bed, and turn around with a sweet smile that suggested it was nothing suspicious at all.  
"Sakura-Chan…."  
"Yes, Naruto-Kun?" again with the peachy smile.  
He gave a sniff. "What's that funny smell?"  
Sakura, who was now blushing instead of flushing red, opened a window and innocently said; "I don't know, maybe you! You look very worn out!"  
as cunning as it was, it didn't sit right with him.  
"No…it's more of a…musty…fishy kinda smell…"  
"Well…you DO train very hard, maybe you should shower before bed?"  
"Yeah…alright then."

He showered while Sakura made some food.  
he ate it, it was actually not bad, he'd heard stories from Shikamaru that girls were awful cooks, but Chouji seemed to disagree, Naruto figured Sakura wasn't that bad at all, she was actually pretty good, probably got practice from all the remedies and antidotes she had to brew.

He vaguely remembered Sakura waking him on the couch, telling him to go to bed.

**WELL! **** Here it is!  
sorry for the LOOOOONG wait, I kinda took a break then forgot about it…..but here it is!**


	5. really sorry guys, but its on the way!

Okay guys  
im SORRY  
I HAVE been working on the last chapter, but ive got a bad case of writers block, I had about 10 pages done, came back re-read it and HATED IT  
BURN THE HERETIC SHITTY DRAFT!!!!

ROAR  
so don't worry :D  
I'm still writing it, and I promise you it will be decent (MAYBE)  
so expect it in say…2 weeks?  
give or take  
sorry for the snail-like update


End file.
